The Promise
by egoshipper246
Summary: EGOSHIPPING! What will happen when Misty runs into a wild Pokemon? Well of course she is saved by none other than Gary Oak! Please read and review! Complete!
1. The Rescue

_Okay this is my first fanfiction. (egoshipping) GaryxMisty!_

_The M rating is for later in the story though, the 1st chap. isn't really adult-ish..._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review!_

Gary and Misty are both 26 in present time, and they are 20 in the flashback.

**Chapter One- The Rescue**

"No! Don't take him away!" I yelled. I didn't know who I was yelling at, or why I was running away, but I ran as fast as I could through a field that never seemed to end. I then heard a faint voice that kept getting louder, calling my name.

"Misty, wake up!"

"What?" I questioned as I sat up in bed. Thank God. It was just a dream.

"You have a bad dream?"

"Yep."

"Same one?"

"Yep."

He pulled me in for a hug. I knew I would always be safe in his arms.

Flashback to six years ago

"Well I guess this is goodbye," I said to my secret crush Ash Ketchum. I traveled with him for about 4 years.

"Yeah. I guess," he said halfheartedly as he hugged me.

I knew I would miss him, and I didn't want to leave, but I had to go back to Cerulean City to defend my family's gym, and he had to continue his journey in the Hoenn region. As he waved, I walked away frowning.

'_How am I gonna survive without him?' _I wondered.

I had transferred my Pokemon home to rest until I got there, so I walked home without them. I was near Saffron City when I heard a noise coming from a bush.

Next thing I saw, a giant Scyther jumped out from the bushes!

'_Just stay still,'_ I thought. I hate bug Pokemon. Why did it choose now? I don't have any Pokemon to defend me. I didn't scream.

'_If I stay still and quiet, it might not notice me, right?'_ I thought.

I was wrong. I should've seen the signs. Its eyes were angry. Its face looked sad and hurt. It looked as if it had just been abandoned by its trainer. I sort of felt bad for it.

It started flying toward me. I closed my eyes and crouched down, bracing myself for the attack. What happened next surprised me.

Silence. I heard running water for a second, and then silence. I was afraid to open my eyes, but I did. I slowly started to look around, and then I saw him. He was tall and wore a purple shirt that showed off his toned muscular body. His spiky chestnut hair swayed in the wind. He didn't look that bad, kinda cute, actually.

'_Wait a second. Am I checking this stranger out? Well he is really cute… Whatever, I should thank him I guess.'_

I came back to reality and saw him walking towards me. I then noticed his Blastoise walking along with him.

'_Oh no.'_

I also noticed his green and yellow yin yang necklace.

'_Oh my gosh. Did I just get saved by…'_

"The name's Gary Oak. Nice to meet you hot stuff," he said with a surprisingly irresistible air of confidence, along with the same egotistical smirk he always wore as a kid.

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, seeming a bit agitated.

"Do you really not recognize me?" I asked. "And did you really just call me 'hot stuff'?" I said with a chuckle.

He looked into my eyes. I started to blush, for his face was only inches away from mine. His eyes widened in shock and his face turned pale as he backed away. He had just recognized me.

"Misty?" he asked. "Misty Waterflower?"

"In the flesh," I answered.

"Well I see you've grown out of your awkward stage."

I slapped him. Hard. In the face. I guess what he said was kinda true… Last time I saw him, I was 11 years old. Three years had passed since then. When I was younger, and traveling with Ash, I dressed like a boy. It didn't help that I had short hair back then. Since then, I grew my hair out, filled out "up there", and got my sisters' fashionable hand-me-down clothes.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"You said I was awkward!"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked demandingly.

"Still a stubborn hothead I see."

"I am not!"

"Thank you for proving my point."

I was speechless. He was right, but I couldn't let him know that. He chuckled.

"Whatever! Leave me alone," I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled.

For some strange reason, I stopped. It felt as if an invisible arm was holding me back.

"What?"

"I saved your life."

"So? I could've done it myself."

"Without your Pokemon?" he queried while pointing at my hips. I looked down and saw my Pokebelt, which usually carried my Pokeballs, which was empty.

"Fine! Thank you soooo much for saving me, Oak! Now goodbye!"

"Wait!"

"What?" I replied, feeling annoyed.

"I saved your life, so you owe me," he replied nonchalantly, while staring into my eyes. It felt as if he was staring into my soul.

"Fine," I sighed, "What do you want?"

"You owe me a date," he said with a smirk.

"What?"

I don't know if I was more surprised about being asked on a date, or that Gary Oak was the one asking me. Either way I quickly and quietly refused.

"C'mon why not? You owe me."

"Sorry, I'm not staying here, though. I'm heading back to Cerulean City."

"Perfect, that's where I'm headed," he said with a smile. Not a smirk, a genuine smile.

_'Is Gary Oak, the kid I used to hate, being nice to me?'_ I thought.

I thought about the date for another second and asked him why he was even out here.

"Why am I out here? Well I could've asked you the same question."

"Well I asked you first."

"Well its really none of your business. Why are you here alone, instead of with your lover Ashy-boy?"

I winced at his name. It still stung to hear it. I tried to hold back tears, but I couldn't any longer and started to cry. I looked down and tried my best to hide it. It didn't work.

He gave me a puzzled look for a second, and then broke the silence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring any bad memories back or anything. Did he hurt you?"

_'Okay, this is too weird. First, he smiles at me, next, he, famous playboy of Pallet Town, is being sincere?'_

I looked up into his eyes. They were usually like cold blue chips of ice, but now they resembled a warm hot tub wanting to relax you. It worked.

"No its fine."

"I really am sorry. Gramps sent me out here to Saffron to deliver some Pokemon food and medicine to the Pokemon center so they could test it out."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I said with a sniffle. "I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't really thank you for saving my life.

"Don't worry about a thing."

"No, really, thank you for saving my sorry ass. Thank you too Blastoise." I said, looking up at the water Pokemon whom I had nearly forgotten about.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it for just anyone's sorry ass," he said with a smirk.

We both laughed together for what seemed like forever.

He looked into my eyes. I wanted to walk away, but his soul-piercing gaze stopped me in my tracks. He pulled me into his warm embrace, and I knew that was where I had always longed to be. I smiled. He used to be so arrogant and cocky. A real jerk. Now, he was still those things, but in a good way. He was also kind and caring. I wanted to pause that moment forever.

_'Ring ring!'_

I sighed. It was good while it lasted. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Like, Misty! Where are you? We are all, like, soooo worried! You were supposed to be here like ten minutes ago!"

"Yes, Violet. I'm okay. Thanks for asking," I said sarcastically. "I just ran into an old friend on the way back, and we caught up a little. I'll be home in like 20 minutes."

"Like, whatever. Bye."

_'click!'_

"Yeah bye," I sighed as I closed my phone. "My sisters are so annoying."

"Haha old friend, am I?"

"Oh shut up," I said defensively as I pushed him away. "I had to say that! If I would've told them I was with a boy, I would never hear the end of it! It would only make it worse that the boy is 'THE' Gary Oak!"

I started walking away and realized he was right beside me.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm coming with you," he said proudly. "After all, you still owe me a date," he said with a smirk. "Promise?" he asked as he held out his pinky finger with a sad puppy look on his face.

"Fine," I said as I wrapped my pinky around his. "I promise."

We walked to Cerulean City in silence.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Date

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review so I know if its good or bad or whatever!_

**Chapter 2- The Date**

We walked for about 15 minutes. It seemed like forever. I told him to wait outside until I was sure my sisters wouldn't see him. I walked around the living side of the house/ Pokemon gym and, when I didn't see them around, I made Gary sneak up to my room.

"Hide in here while I take a shower and get ready for our date. Please don't touch anything, ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Okay," he said as he sat down on my bed.

I closed the door behind me as I walked out.

'_Wh_y _did I just let Gary Oak in my house? More importantly, why am I hiding him in my room? Even more importantly, why am I trusting him not to touch anything?'_

I quickly showered, dried my hair, and changed into a short sleeved red scoop neck tee and a mini jean skirt.

I was about to put makeup on, when I heard a banging on the door.

'_Why am I putting makeup on if I don't even like him?' _I tried to convince myself.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled to the door.

To my surprise, the door flew open and I saw my sisters standing there…. with Gary?!

"Gary! You were supposed to hide in my room!"

"Sorry but they found me!"

"You guys went in my room?!"

"Like, sorry Misty, but we, like, heard a crash," said Violet as she twirled a dainty finger around her indigo hair.

Daisy spoke up next. She was the oldest, and she was the nicest of my sisters. "Like, sorry Misty, but why are you hiding like _the_ hottest guy _in the world_ in your room?!" she said excitedly while flipping her blonde hair at Gary.

'_Did she really just flip her hair at my guy? Wait, since when was Gary "my guy"? Do I want him to be my guy? No I don't…..'_ I convinced myself. _'But then why is this so confusing? Would he even want to be my guy? It doesn't matter, I don't like him!'_ I thought/yelled to myself convincingly.

"Stay out of my business!" I replied defensively.

"Like, c'mon Misty! Tell us! He's obviously not here to take you on a date! Who would ask you out?!" said Lily, the youngest of my older sisters, as she shook her pink hair and winked at Gary.

"He'd much rather date one of us, right? We are more mature, sophisticated, and, let's not forget, prettier than you!" said Violet.

I was about to tell them off when Gary spoke up and surprised me.

"I'm really sorry girls, but we really have to get going. I have a date with the prettiest Waterflower sister," he said with a smile. "So if you don't mind we'll be leaving now," he said as he took my arm and pulled me away from them.

I said nothing as he pulled me outside. As we walked to the park, arms linked, my face of shock turned into a smile. He sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to him, where I sat down a few seconds after staring at him.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for messing with my sisters. They always pick on me."

"Well, I was just telling the truth," he said with a smile.

"About everything?"

"Yes."

"So….. do you really think I'm pretty?" I asked hesitantly.

He laughed.

"Of course I do. Your sisters tease you because they are jealous. They might be cute on the outside, but you have natural beauty that goes straight to your core."

I couldn't stop smiling after that. I never thought I'd see the nice side of Gary Oak. To be honest, I didn't think one existed until now. He used to be a jerk to Ash, but he really has changed for the better.

I laughed and started to think about my sisters.

"_You're so ugly! No wonder dad left us! He's obviously ashamed that one of his daughters is the stupidest girl in town! You think you're pretty? Hahaha that's just sad."_

I wanted to cry. He must've notice because he spoke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a tone of concern that made me wonder, but feel safe at the same time.

"Oh well _sniffle _it's nothing really… _sniffle_

"Does it have something to do with your sisters?"

That must've hit a nerve because I started to cry. I looked down trying to hide my sobs.

He lifted my chin gingerly with his index finger and said, "Don't let them tell you that you aren't beautiful."

I knew that by the way he was looking into my eyes that he was being sincere but a nerve snapped in me and I lashed out at him, smacking his arm away from my face.

"You don't get it! They have to tell me that every time I'm around them. I'm not a Sensational Sister because I'm an ugly duck, and that's all I'll ever be! They blame me for dad leav-" I stopped talking. Why am I telling my darkest secret to Gary Oak? His face looked saddened.

"Your dad loved you more than anything in the world, and I know that for a fact. I always got so sick of him bragging about you to my parents when they were still here. He would've given you the world!"

"Well then why did he leave me with them to suffer?!" I shouted back angrily.

"I don't know! He probably thought that you'd rather be raised by your sisters than a dead-beat dad that knew nothing about what teenage girls go through. You know, that time of the month…" he said. "Which apparently is right now," he muttered

"What!?" I yelled.

"You aren't the only one with problems. My parents left me and May with gramps when I was only eight years old!"

I knew I made a mistake when I saw the hurt in his eyes. He turned to walk away.

"Gary, wait!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. I ran up to him.

"What do you want?" he said while gritting his teeth and looking to his left at the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Well…. I…. I just wanted to talk some more," I finally managed to stutter out.

'_Why do I always lose my cool when he's around?'_

"Plus, I still owe you that date. I never break a promise."

At those last words he smiled, making me smile.

"Fine, if you insist," he replied while rolling his eyes.

I smiled even more. The world was made right, if only for that one moment.

We went to a fancy restaurant, that he suggested, for our date. I didn't want him to spend a lot of money on me (he'd insist on paying, I know) so I ordered the cheapest salad on the menu and a water. He ordered a steak and lobster.

"You know, you could've gotten whatever you wanted, I'm buying," he said with a smile.

"I know, I just don't want you to spend all of your money on me," I said with a sigh.

He laughed. "It really is fine, my family is rich, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Our food came out, and he ended up sharing some of his food with me.

'_Why is he being so nice to me?'_

I decided not to ask. We finished our food, and then decided to go see a movie.

"Which movie do you want to see?" he asked.

"Well… How about the new Batman movie?"

He looked surprised.

"Really? You don't want to see that chick flick…. Oh what's it called? _Groans and Misses_?"

"Okay well first of all, the movie is called _Hugs and Kisses_, and second, my sisters made me go see that and it sucked, so yeah, I do want to see the other movie!" I said with a smile and a wink.

'_Wait a second, why did I just wink at Gary? Am I flirting with him?'_

I snapped back to reality and noticed a big grin painted on his face.

"Is, the so-called 'untouchable', Misty Waterflower flirting with this oh so handsome young gentleman in front of her?' he asked cockily.

My face flushed a deep red. I tried to hide it by turning around and crossing my arms.

"You wish, Oak! Now just pay for the tickets so we can see the movie before I grow old!"

"Fine miss feisty, I will pay, for I am the gentleman here."

"Whatever you say, gentleman," I scoffed.

I turned to see his expression, but he left to pay for the tickets. I wanted to blame him for abandoning me, but I just let it go. The less we talked, the happier I'd be, or so I thought….

Little did we know at that time that we had an audience watching us… We didn't get any snacks (since we just ate) so we headed to the back row, since no other seats were left. I started to get a little nervous.

'_If he tries something, I'm leaving,'_ I convinced myself. I was wrong.

_To Be Continued….._

**(A/N) What will happen next?! Who is watching them? I know, but I won't say! Please review! **


	3. The Date Continues

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review so I know if its good or bad or whatever!_

_This chapter is a lot longer than the 1__st__ two were. It's like double their size. Is that better or would you rather have shorter chapters? PM me or just review. Whatever floats your boat.._

_Here is where the M rating comes into play. It's not a full lemon, but pretty damn citrusy, so if you are offended by any sexual encounters, I suggest you not read this._

_Shout out to __WhatWhat123 for being the 1__st__ reviewer, and to malory79080_ _for the 2__nd__ review__! Thank you!_

**Chapter 3- The Date Continues**

We sat down just as the movie trivia started. He whispered every answer in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I don't exactly know why, but I loved every second of it.

After about the fifth question he answered correctly, I spoke up.

"Quite the movie connoisseur, aren't we?" I stated with a grin.

"Well I have a lot of time on my hands now that I quit my research."

"What?! When did you decide that?!"

I guess I yelled pretty loudly, because a lot of people turned around and shushed us. As soon as they turned around, I stuck out my tongue at them and whispered, "Bite me."

The lights dimmed, and he whispered in my ear. "The movie is starting, I promise that I'll tell you all about it later," he said with a smirk while holding his pinky out.

"Fine," I whispered back, accepting defeat and wrapping my pinky around his. I watched the first hour of the movie quietly until I realized that I had to go to the bathroom. I looked down, and I saw someone's hand holding mine. Since when had Gary's fingers been wrapped around mine?! How had I not noticed this sooner?!

"When did you start holding my hand?" I whispered with a slightly pink face. It's a good thing movie theaters are dark.

"About 5 minutes into the movie," he said with a barely visible smirk.

'_Only five minutes in? How could I have not noticed for almost an hour?!'_

I realized that we were still holding hands, and it felt kind of….. good. It was comfortable, like it was meant to be, my small porcelain hand in his muscular hand. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, and I knew that it wasn't because of the movie. I relaxed a little bit.

'_Maybe I don't have to go that bad. I can hold it,' _I convinced myself and smiled.

The movie ended, and as everyone stood up, I told Gary that I had to go to the restroom and dashed off.

I finished up in the bathroom by applying another coat of lip gloss. I walked out into the lobby, and I saw Gary stand up from the bench that he was sitting on. He smiled at me.

'_Why does this feel so right?' _I pondered.

His deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Why didn't you just go during the movie if you had to go that bad? You liked holding my hand too much to let it go, eh?" he smirked.

Truth.

I blushed. "That is so not true, Oak! I just…. I didn't want to miss the movie!" I said defensively.

Lie.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you have to tell yourself," he grinned.

I scoffed, but said nothing. He was right, after all.

"So, do you want to go to the park?"

"But it's dark," I replied.

"Scared of the dark are you? Haha don't worry, I can defend you," he said jokingly while flexing his muscles.

'_Don't swoon over his biceps, Misty. Don't do it'_

I controlled myself. "No, I just don't want you making a move on me when I'm not looking," I huffed.

Lie. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel his hot breath. I wanted him to hold me in his arms.

"Well I was just going to tell you why I quit my research, I did promise you that," he replied. "But apparently you have other ideas about things to do at the park," he smirked.

I wanted to slap him, but I didn't want to ruin the perfect smirk on his perfect face. I had grown to love that smirk.

'_Did I really just admit to loving his smirk?'_

No matter. I'm falling for him, and falling fast. Right now, that's all I want to do.  
-

We walked to the park holding hands.

'_I need to tell him how I feel. No big deal, right? Just a simple- I like you- that's all. I hope my hand isn't too sweaty.' _I wondered. I thought too soon

"Are you nervous?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, first of all, your hand is all sweaty, no offense, and second, you seem kinda distracted. Anything you want to tell me?"

'_Why does he have to be so good at reading me? I'm like an open book to him. Maybe I should tell him now? It seems like he cares about me, right? We are pretty deep in the park now, I don't think anyone is around to hear us. Okay Misty. Just say it. I like you Gary. Not that hard, right?'_

"I love you."

Wrong.

"What?!"

"Oh my gosh brain, wtf?! I'm sorry Gary, I didn't mean to say that I don't know why I did that," I said while covering my deep red face with my hands.

He hugged me and sighed.

"It's okay. At least now I know that _THE_ Misty Waterflower has fallen for the playboy Gary Oak."

"Have not!"

"Have too! You wouldn't have said that if your heart didn't want you to!"

He's right. I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment.

He hugged me from behind and said, "It's okay. I like you a lot too."

"Really? I thought you had to be attracted to someone before you could like them."

He turned me around and I put my hands on his chest. He pulled me even closer while holding my face gently in his hands. His hot breath tickled my ear.

"How's this for attraction?" he asked.

I could feel his heart beating, faster and faster as he pulled me closer. All of a sudden, he closed the gap and I felt his lips brush over mine, as if testing the water. My eyes fluttered shut as I leaned in to deepen the kiss, and I felt his heart skip a beat. I gave in to my desires and ran my fingers through his hair. I had dreamed about this moment since I started falling for him. Now I know that all I want now, and all I will ever want, is right here in my arms. We ran out of air, so, to my dismay, he pulled away as I whimpered from the lack of touch.

"I see that you have the same desire that I have," he said with a smile.

"I've had it since I fell for you."

"Oh?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Whatever," I smirked back.

I turned around as to walk away, just to tease him.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he pulled me into his arms, pressing my chest against his. "You can't leave just yet, because now I know how you feel about me."

"So?"

"You're mine now," he said while kissing the top of my head. I found his possessiveness very attractive.

"Oh really now? What If I don't want to be 'yours'," I whispered into his ear, our faces nearly touching.

"Too late."

I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He hugged me even tighter, the silence was sort of… comforting. I felt safe in his embrace, and I never wanted it to end. Until we heard laughter from the bushes.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously as he tightened his hold on me. (It was night, after all, and we are pretty far into the park.)

"Like, Misty!" Violet shrieked as my sisters jumped out of the bushes. "We saw your love scene! Like, talk about embarrassing!"

"Violet," I growled. He sensed my anger and stepped in front of me.

"Sorry Misty, but we, like, saw you at the movies, and they wanted to follow you!" said Daisy.

"You were spying on us this whole time?!" I asked angrily as I was about to jump at them, but I was stopped by Gary's arm.

"Misty, it's okay," he said while tilting my chin up with his thumb. I got lost in his eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were safe!" said Lily.

I was about to question them when Gary spoke up.

"I would never let anything bad happen to Misty," he said protectively.

I smiled at him.

"Like, we were thinking about a different kind of _(air quotes)_ 'protection'," said Lily with a snicker.

I got the just of it.

"You guys are terrible! Gary would never push me to do something that I didn't want to do!"

"Like, it's not Gary that we're worried about," snickered Violet.

I stomped my foot and walked away, arms crossed.

As soon as I was sure I was far away from them I sighed.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and a warm, familiar breath on my neck. His breath.

"Your sisters are kind of overprotective, eh?"

"More like nosy," I replied in a sad voice. "They just had to come along and ruin our date," I said in a sad whisper.

"It's okay. The night isn't over yet, how about we finish this date at your place," he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Can we go to your place instead? I don't want any interruptions this time," I said with a seductive pout on my face.

He kissed my neck and replied to me in a deep, husky voice. "Whatever you want."

I smiled at him. "Lead the way, Oak."

He smiled at me and held out his hand. I laughed as I jumped on his back.

"I'm kinda tired. I think you should give me a ride," I said with a grin.

"Whatever," he scoffed playfully.

I could feel his muscles under his shirt, and I liked it a lot. He must've read my mind.

"You like what you feel? Just wait until we get back to my place," he said with a grin.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," I whined.

"Well you won't have to. We're here."

"Really?" I asked while looking at the two floor country house.

"Yep."

"But we're still in Cerulean."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I needed a place of my own when I quit researching, so here it is. As far as being in Cerulean, you aren't the only one who likes water Pokemon."

I smiled at him. "You still have to tell me why you quit."

"Well unless you want to talk on the porch, I'm gonna need you to get off of me so I can open the door."

"Fine," I whimpered.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. It surprised me when he swept me off of my feet, and carried me, bridal style, to the couch.

"Trying to sweep me off my feet?" I asked with a smirk.

He set me down on the couch, his arms forming a barrier on either side of me. He leaned in until our faces were only inches away. I leaned in to kiss him, but his head went to the side, close to my ear.

"It's working, isn't it?" he asked seductively as his lips brushed my ear. I shivered. I didn't even care that he teased me, I liked it.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, returning the seriousness to his face.

"All I want is you," I whispered as I pulled him close by his shirt collar.

"Well I guess that's too bad."

"What?"

"You must be tired, aren't you? That's what you said at the park if I remember correctly," he said with a smile.

Dammit. Why does he remember everything?

"Well I'm not tired now!" I yelled as I jumped off of the couch.

"Okay then, I guess you're awake enough for me to tell you why I quit researching," he smiled.

"Fine," I whimpered.

"Well, you wanted to know!"

"I know! Just tell me and get it over with so we can do something _else_," I said seductively.

"Someone feeling a bit horny?" he smirked.

"Shut up and finish your story."

"I haven't even started it yet!"

"Well just get on with it!"

"Okay okay."

We sat down on the couch as he went on to tell me about the paparazzi getting to much into his personal life and how he needed some alone time, so he just left. He didn't really mention that much into detail about his research, but he was obviously annoyed by the paparazzi.

"I thought that you were one of the top researchers in Kanto?"

"Yes, I _was_. Until I quit."

"Whatever," I said looking away. I was kind of mad at him.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You, one of the best researchers, who helped people understand Pokemon, just quit!"

"Look if it means that much to you, I can start my research again. I do enjoy it, I just hate the paparazzi."

"Well if you really liked it, you would've stuck with it, no matter what!"

'_Why am I getting so worked up about this? Maybe it's not just about the research…'_

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I was exhausted. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get away from it all!"

"Gary?"I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever.. want to… leave….. me?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of his answer.

He pulled me off of the couch and hugged me.

"I would never leave you. I would go to the ends of the earth with you if it'd make you happy. I… I love you, Misty."

"I…"

"It's okay if you don't say it."

'_How could I not say it? You poured your heart out to me.'_

"Well I do want to say it, I just didn't expect it from you first."

"Well if I do recall, you said it first," he grinned.

"Oh shut up Gary, you know that was an accident," I said as I playfully slapped his arm.

"I know that, but it was a good accident. The kind that you wish would happen sooner," He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I brought my hand to his neck to pull him in and deepen the kiss. I could feel him smirk against my lips.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Gary."

"That's all I want," he smiled. We ended up laying on the couch, me on top of him, being held closely by his arms. We talked about whatever we thought of, although mostly about water Pokemon.

"So why are water Pokemon your favorite?" he asked.

"Well, I am the leader of a water type Pokemon gym, aren't I?"

"Okay, fair enough."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do I have to paint a picture? Why do you like them? You know, water Pokemon…"

"Oooohhhhhh…. Well, I guess that my heart has always been with them. I enjoyed researching them the most. They were so graceful it the water, it seemed like they were gliding around, almost dancing."

I turned my head towards him and kissed his cheek. "That was a good answer."

"Wow I guess you really do like water Pokemon."

"Well duhh…" and then it hit me. "Gary!"

"What?"

"I just got THE greatest idea ever!"

"I'm listening."

"Well, you know how you want to research without the paparazzi bugging you, right?"

"Go on," he said while sitting us both up.

I turned around so that I was facing him. "Well, what if you researched the Pokemon at my gym! You could do it secretly, and just have Professer Oak publish the finished work for you!"

He thought for a moment. "You know what? That's not such a bad idea. Plus I would have a real hottie as an assistant every day," he said smirking.

"Who said I want to assist you?" I asked deviously.

"Who said I was talking about you?"

I slapped him on the arm and crossed my arms.

"Misty, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my assistant."

"Well, I don't want to be your assistant anymore," I said as I turned my nose up at him.

He cupped my face in his hands and gently brushed a fiery strand of hair out of my face. "Has anyone told you that you're cute when you're angry?" he asked innocently.

"Don't even try. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Oh come on Misty! I was just joking!"

"I couldn't care less."

"Well, what if I _convinced _you to be my assistant."

"I would like to see you try."

He leaned in over me, so that he was lying on top of me, but still supporting his weight, and kissed my forehead. He left a trail of burning kisses from the base of my neck up to my right ear. He then started to nibble on my earlobe. I moaned.

"Have I convinced you yet?"

"Nope," I said defiantly.

He took his shirt off and placed my hands on his chest so that I could feel every toned muscle that used to be in hiding under his shirt. I trembled.

"Yet?"

"Nuh-uh."

He leaned into me, his hot breath tickling my neck as he gave me a hickey. He moved up to my lips, and he placed two gentle kisses on the corners of my mouth, and then I went for the kill. I couldn't resist, my control had vanished, I wanted him. Now.

I pushed him off of me, so that he was sitting up, and straddled him, my legs wrapping around him. I wasted no time as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, more passionately than before. I pushed him down so that he was laying down again, me on top of him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked. Not a mischievous or playful smirk, but a sexy smirk that made me lose control.

I started by kissing his neck, and soon trailed lower. I kissed the valley of his chest, and left a trail down to his belly button.

I abruptly sat up on him, and I pulled him up as well, my legs wrapped around his lower abdomen.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a voice full of concern, desire, and lust.

"Well no, it's just…." I trailed off while looking down, a certain sadness was present in my voice. I wanted him, but I didn't want that to happen so soon.

"Listen, as much as I want you right now, I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for. I can wait," he said while cupping my face. His hands were so gentle, and his voice was so smooth. I could tell that he loved me as much as I loved him. I put my right hand over his hand and brushed it down to our laps. His other hand came down as well, and we were holding hands just looking into each others' eyes.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He pulled me in for a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

We layed down as we were before, me on top of him, his arms wrapped around me. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it felt safe. We talked a little longer.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Me working at your gym with my sexy new assistant" he asked mischievously.

"Only if I get to be that sexy assistant," I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn right!"

We laughed.

"So do you want me to show you to your room?"

"If you mean our room, then of course!"

"Haha fine. You are just begging to sleep with me, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know it, Oak."

"Watch it, Red. I _guess_ you can sleep in my bed with me, but if you try anything…."

"You don't have to worry about that, I won't," I scoffed.

He leaned into my ear and whispered huskily, "But what if I want you to?"

Before I could answer, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs, bridal style, once again.

"You know that I do have legs, right."

"Oh believe me, I've seen those long sexy legs of yours. I've also had them wrapped around me," he said coolly.

I smacked the back of his head.

"Oh don't be mad, Red, I liked it," he said seductively.

'_How does he know how to torture me?'_

We got into his room, and he set me down on the bed, grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of boxers out of a drawer, and threw them at me.

"Wear this, It'll be more comfortable than what you're wearing now," he said looking at my clothes I wore on the date.

I quickly changed into it, after he turned around of course. I took off my shirt, bra, and skirt, and put on his shirt. I slipped his boxers on over my underwear. When I was done, I walked over to where he was standing and snaked my arms up his chest from behind. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me around to the front of him. He pushed me against the wall, my wrists above my head, him leaning in towards me.

"I like you in my clothes," he said while eyeing me.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, you are mine, and I wouldn't want it any other way," he said, not blinking or breaking eye contact for a second.

I leaned in to kiss him, pulling my arms from his grasp. He wrapped his arms around me, and I put my hands on his still bare chest, feeling all of his muscles relax. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I allowed it to enter my mouth. It tasted sweet, almost like honey. As our tongues fought for dominance, my hands went to the back of his head, yanking his hair playfully. He pulled away and stepped back.

"Babe, don't mess with the hair," he said with a playful smirk.

I couldn't control myself. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. We started out just making out, but then his hands slid under my shirt, and I let them. They started out just rubbing my back, relaxing me, while at the same time we were fervently kissing and getting tongue tied. Soon, his hands moved to the front. They started out low, near my hips, but they moved higher and higher. I was trembling in anticipation. All of a sudden, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I managed to whimper out, short of breath.

"Well, I_ am_ getting a little tired now that I think about it."

'_Why does he torture me like this?'_

"Well I think that I can wake you up," I said seductively while biting my bottom lip.

"I like the way you think, Red."

I leaned into him so that our chests were pressed against each other. My face was less than an inch away from his. "I know."

I slipped my (his) shirt off, without any help from him, for he was holding me up by grabbing my butt, and I like it. I started to rock my hips into him, and he must've been turned on, because I could feel his erection through his pants. He was poking me, and that only made me get wetter. We made out with each other after that for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was probably only about five minutes.

He laid me on the bed, and he laid down right next to me. We eventually fell asleep, but not before we got distracted a couple more times, if you know what I mean. We fell asleep in each other's arms, neither of us wearing a shirt, and not knowing what the next day would bring.

_To Be Continued…_

**(A/N) Yay! Chapter 3! It is quite a bit longer than I thought it would be, but I got on a roll and just kept writing and didn't know where to stop. I am happy about the ending of this chapter, I guess. I wanted to make it a lemon, but decided that, hey, they just got to know each other, so that wouldn't feel right, so I just kept it as it was. What do you think? Also, do you like the fact that it is so much longer? Or would you rather have shorter chapters? Please review!**


	4. The Talk

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review if you want me to continue!_

_I know that I told some people this chapter would be longer, but it just didn't work like that, so it's not as long as chapter 3… sorry. I will try to make the next one longer, but no promises._

**Chapter 4- The Talk**

We woke up in each other's arms, awakened by the sunlight coming in through his window. I snuggled my head into his chest not wanting to wake up, but he pushed me away and looked at the clock.

"Gary, it's too early."

"Misty, it's ten A.M. It's not that early."

"Yes it is!" I mumbled.

"Well then, how about I wake you up," he said with a grin.

"Try me," I said groggily.

He started to kiss my neck, his hands on either side of my face. He left a trail of kisses down from the top of my neck to my collarbone.

"Mmmm. I like your wake-up call much better than an alarm."

"I knew you would. Now how about some breakfast?"

"How about _you_ make me some breakfast?"

"Only if I have a hot assistant to help me."

"Oh fine you baby, I'll help you," I said as I put his shirt back on to cover up and ran off towards the kitchen.

He followed me down there, and we decided to make omelettes. I started to crack the eggs, and he chopped up some ham and green onions. I was whisking the eggs when I heard a voice curse quietly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's fine, I just cut my finger."

I sighed, "Where do you keep the band-aids?"

He told me, I got one, and wrapped it around his finger.

"I think that you should kiss it to make it better," he said innocently.

"You big baby, you're fine," I said as I kissed his finger.

"I think that I got a cut on my lip," he said mischievously.

I pulled him towards me (after I set down the knife of course) and kissed his lips while threading my fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to make up stupid excuses just to get me to kiss you."

"Damn, I never thought that cooking could be this fun."

We laughed. As soon as he finished dicing the add-ins, I poured the eggs into the frying pan on the hot stove. He put the diced ham in the shape of a heart and sprinkled some chopped green onions around it.

He stood behind me with his arms around my waist and his head resting in the crook of my neck as our food was cooking. I flipped it over, finished it up, put it on a plate, and we sat down to eat it. We took turns feeding each other and talking. He told me a joke, and I started to laugh, which isn't such a good idea when you are eating. I almost choked.

"Don't scare me like that Mist, you could've died!"

"Oh whatever you are sooo over-exaggerating."

"Well maybe so, but I don't want to think about my life without you."

"Our first date was only yesterday, you know that?"

"I realize that, but I feel like it was meant to be this way, you and me."

"Awww. Is Gary Oak a romantic at heart? It seems that you have a soft spot," I said with a big grin. "A soft spot for me."

He pulled me closer. "Only for you, babe."

We finished eating and went out to do something. We decided to stop at the gym first. He drove me there in his cherry red convertible that he drove as a kid.

I was kind of nervous about seeing my sisters.

_'I hope they went out with their friends. Maybe they're still asleep?'_

"Are you okay?"

"Well….. I just hope that my sisters aren't there."

"Well if they are then we can always come back later."

"Thanks, but I think that I should tell them about us."

"Is that such a good idea?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why? Don't you want people to know that we're together?" I half-yelled.

"Well I do, believe me, but won't they tease you?"

"Puh-leeease. If anything, they'd be jealous that I have a hot boyfriend like you."

"Well I have to be this hot to keep up with you," he said flirtatiously.

"Well at least someone thinks I look good."

"Misty, I don't want to hear anything about your sisters. If they don't see how beautiful you are, they must be blind."

I wanted to yell at him for bringing up my sisters, but the last thing he said sounded so sweet, so I kissed his cheek instead.

"Thanks."

"I promise that I won't let your sisters get to you."

"Promise?" I said while holding my pinky out to him.

"Promise," he said while wrapping his pinky around mine.

We arrived at the gym a little while later. Unfortunately, my sisters were there.

"Like, Misty! Where have you been?!"

"I'm fine Lily, I stayed over at Gary's house," I said nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Yes, Gary is my boyfriend," I said as he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"WHAT?!" they all three shrieked in unison.

"But, like, Gary why? She totally isn't hot enough for you! She looks like a boy!"

I wanted to scream at them, but Gary whispered to me, his lips lightly brushing my ear.

"I promised."

"Fine," I replied.

"I'm sorry that you think that Misty isn't beautiful, but nobody gives a shit about what you think. You have your nice clothes and makeup to hide who you really are, but Misty has natural beauty. You girls can't even compare," he said nonchalantly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. We walked up the stairs and into my room. I was beaming with pride as he closed the door and turned around.

"Well? How's that for not breaking a promise?"

"I love you so much," I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you more."

We stayed like that for a long time. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I was still in his embrace, so my response was muffled.

"Go away," I yelled into Gary's chest.

"Like, Misty, we're all sorry that we made fun of you!" said Lily.

"Okay," I replied through the still closed door.

"Can we come in?"

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now," I said as I pulled away from him.

"You better both be wearing clothes in there!"

"Lily!" I shouted, while my face grew red.

"Haha. Just kidding around Misty! Just be safe!"

"Lily! Can you leave us alone!" I said with the color on my face redder than a tomato.

"Fine," was her only response. We heard footsteps as they walked away.

"I'm sorry Gary."

"It's okay. I can't imagine how my sister would react if she found out that I had a real girlfriend."

"Well then maybe we should find out," I said with a smile.

"Okay, we will. But first we need to get this whole research thing sorted out."

"Right."

I opened the door, surprised to find my sisters, who were pressed against my door, falling to the ground.

"What were you doing?!" I asked angrily.

"Ummmm… We were…" Lily stammered out.

"Eavesdropping on our conversation?" I spat out. Gary put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay!"

"I really don't want to talk to you or even look at you right now. Just leave before I do something I'll regret," I said while clenching my jaw. I wanted to scream at them, but something stopped me. They walked away while hanging their heads.

"Why do they insist on annoying me?"

"Because they're jealous," he said while kissing my forehead. I smiled at him.

I led him down to the lab that was connected to the gym. My parents used to do a lot of research there, but now it was rarely used, and it had a fine layer of dust everywhere. It was a pretty nice lab. It had a lot of equipment that I didn't even know how to use. I didn't even know what some of the stuff was.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get all of this equipment?!" he asked excitedly, while looking around like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Well it belonged to my parents… before mom died and dad left."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I've come to cope with the fact that I won't see them again. She's in a better place now, and even if my dad is alive, I wouldn't want to see him again."

He didn't reply, he just hugged me. Tighter than he has before. I stupidly shrugged him off and took his arm. I led him over to the giant cylinder aquarium that was in the middle of the lab. It was connected to all of the pools in the gym.

"I'm really sorry Misty."

"I told you it's f…mmph!"

I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine, his of course.

"It's not fine and you know it. I want you to tell me what happened. Please? I promise that it'll make both of us feel better."

"Promise?"

"Haha yes, I promise."

Our pinkies subconsciously assumed position, and we laughed.

"Okay well my mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was only five, so I don't remember much…" I trailed off.

"You promised."

"I know, I know, I'm getting there! Okay, so mom wasn't doing so well, so my dad shut down the gym for a while to help her out. He thought that she could recover. She never got any better, only worse. After about a month, we went to the doctor and he said that she had three weeks. He was wrong." I sighed. "We got home, and she was having chest pains. Before we knew it, she fell to the ground. Dad didn't want to believe it, but she had a heart attack and died right in front of us. Not long after that, dad left us. He said he needed to take care of some business with family, and even though I begged to go with him, he said no. He said that he'd be back soon. He never came back; I guess promises don't mean as much to other people…" By the time I had finished the last sentence, I was in his arms, crying on his shoulder. I expected him to tell me that my parents loved me or that my dad was stupid, but he didn't.

"I love you," he said with a gentle smile while brushing fallen strands of hair out of my face.

I gave him a soft smile.

"I love you more."

"Not a chance."

He leaned in and kissed me.

We pulled apart and I noticed two figures swim by in the aquarium. It was Caserin and Luverin, Daisy and my Luvdiscs. I looked at him and raised my finger to show him. He looked at them and grinned.

"Well, Luvdiscs do represent love, after all, and they don't lie."

I smiled at him. We walked over to the desk in the far corner of the room.

"This is where you can put all of your crap you need," I said with a smirk.

"Hey! My stuff is not crap!"

"Whatever you say," I teased.

"Oh, is that so?" he said while grabbing my waist from behind.

"Yes, that's so. Why do you as-AAHHH! GARY PUT ME DOWN!"

Gary had me held high above his head. I tried to wriggle away from him, but it didn't work, so I squirmed around even more.

"Stop squirming or I'll…" _Crash_. He sighed. "Drop you."

"I can't believe you dropped me! That hurt!" I yelled while rubbing my butt.

"Well, sorry, but you kept squirming after I told you not to!" he said defensively.

"Whatever," I gritted out angrily.

"Oh come on! You can't be mad at me!"

"Well, congratulations because I am."

"I said I was sorry!"

I held out my hand telling him to stop. "Don't care."

"Misty."

He was too late. I walked out of the lab and went to the garden. I sat down on the bench by the fountain and started to cry. Not about Gary dropping me, but about my parents. I never talked to anyone about it. I felt like I could tell anything to Gary.

He, of course, followed me out and sat down by me.

"Go away," I said with tears falling.

"Why are you crying? Did I drop you that hard?" he asked with concern.

"No. That's fine, I just…." I trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't told anyone about my parents, and I guess I just….. I just felt like crying, ok?"

He chuckled.

"Well, I don't want you to hold back, you shouldn't be afraid of your feelings."

"Okay Dr. Phil," I muttered out.

"I'm serious! I want you to tell me everything."

"I already did."

"Not just that. I want to know everything about you. I've never felt this way before. You intrigue me; you're like a drug that I can't live without."

I smiled.

"Well I do like being compared to drugs," I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." I laughed. "Thanks. I feel a little better now."

"I think I know how to make you feel a lot better," he said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Get in my car and I'll drive."

_To Be Continued…_

**Cliffhanger! Muahaha… What will happen next? Please continue support and review. I haven't been feeling good lately, so if the second half is bad, sorry, but I might rewrite it later. I don't know yet. Tell me what you think! :) If you think something should happen in the story, PM me and I can work it in if it's not too out of the question. Thanks :)**


	5. Telling May and The Mall

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review if you want me to continue!_

_Haha you thought this would be a dirty chapter, didn't you? Gotcha!_

**Chapter 5- Telling May**

He led me out to his car, and he drove us to Pallet Town.

"Why are we in Pallet Town? I thought we were going to your place?"

"Well you thought wrong. By making you feel better, I meant we are going to tell my sister about us."

"What?!"

"Yeah. She's going to love you! Trust me, you won't be able to even get a word in, she'll be too busy complimenting you for 'taming the beast' her brother," he said with a small grin.

I laughed.

"So now you think you're a beast, eh?"

"Why, yes, if I do say so myself."

"And he's modest, too! Could Gary Oak get any better?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, but there isn't any room to improve perfect," he said with a movie star smile.

We pulled into his grandpa's driveway. May was still living with him, so we could tell both of them at the same time.

"You sure you're ready to meet my family?"

"Well, you already met my sisters. Plus you're the one that drove us here!"

"True."

We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. No one answered. We walked around to the back, and we found May and his grandpa helping the grass type Pokemon learn new moves.

"Hey gramps!"

"Gary! Good to see you!" he said as he ran over to Gary and gave him a bear hug. For being old, he sure could run.

"Okay gramps, get off of me!" he yelled while wrestling his grandpa.

"Are you Gary's girlfriend?"

I looked up from the wrestling duo and saw a girl in her mid twenties. She was very pretty. Her shoulder length brown hair was straightened and tamed so that not one hair was out of place. She looks like a model. She probably is one, actually.

"Ummm… Yeah. Gary is my boyfriend. Are you his sister?"

She shrieked and ran up to hug me.

"I'm so excited! Gary finally has a girlfriend!"

"Told you," said Gary. Apparently their wrestling match had ended. He pulled her off of me, or tried at least.

"May, get off of her, you're gonna scare her away!" he said jokingly.

"But, bro, I'm just excited that you've finally got a girlfriend! I have so many interesting things you should know about Gary!"

"Okay, May, she doesn't want to hear all of your stories."

"Actually, Gary, I wouldn't mind hearing them," I said with a smirk. His sister probably knew some embarrassing stuff about him.

"See, Gary? She wants to hear them!"

"Well then how about you two stay for dinner?" It was Professor Oak this time.

"Gramps we really should-"

"We would love to stay for dinner, isn't that right, Gary?" I said, cutting him off.

"See, Gary! I knew that….Wait what did you say you're name was?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't. My name's Misty. Misty Waterflower."

"AAAAHHH! THE Misty Waterflower?!"

"Ummm…. Yes?"

"Ohmigosh! I saw you in the underwater ballet! You were amazing, by the way!"

"Oh, well thanks. I only did that because my sisters made me do it."

"Well it must've been awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I giggled. I remembered that day very well. Team Rocket almost ruined our whole show by trying to steal our Pokemon. The audience didn't even know the difference, though. They thought that Jessie and James belonged in the show. Then I remembered Ash.

'_No! Don't think about Ash!'_

"I want you to tell me all about it!" squealed May, interrupting my thoughts.

"She can tell you later, I want to give her a tour of the house first," said Gary.

"Ohhhh, fine! But I was going to say I knew that Misty was going to be great if she got you under control," giggled May.

Gary took my hand and led me into the laboratory in the back of the house. It was filled with the same kind of stuff that was in my gyms lab, but more clutter lied around the place.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Sorry about the mess, but gramps has….. umm….. organized chaos," he laughed.

We walked through another door and into the main part of the house. It started in a hallway with more doors than I ever imagined. He walked through the hall, up some stairs, and up to a door that looked just like all the others. How could he tell the difference? I don't have a clue. He opened the door to a huge room. I guessed it was his bedroom.

"You can sit down on my bed. I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

"Okay," I said as I walked over to his bed and sat down. He went to his closet and got some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh, and please Misty, try to resist the urge to peek. I know it's hard, but try, okay?"

I threw a pillow at him. He ran to the bathroom.

"You wish!" I said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

I looked around his room. His walls were sky blue, and his carpet was brown. His bed was right in the middle of his wall, right as you walked in the door. There was a window on the wall to the left of his bed, and it covered about half the wall.

My thoughts were interrupted when he walked out of the bathroom. He looked gorgeous. He was only wearing a t-shirt, but it outlined his muscles perfectly. He looked hot, just saying.

"Like it?"

"What?" I said, clearly dazed.

"Well you were staring at me and drool is all over your chin, so I assumed you like what you see?" he questioned flirtatiously.

"Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care?"

"Because I like it when you stare at me," he said in a deep voice. He started walking toward me. He lifted me off the bed so that I stood in front of him.

"And," he pulled me closer. "I know that you like it when I flirt with you." He hugged me tightly. "And I know that won't change."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, really, and I don't want it to."

"GARY!" his sister yelled from the hall. He sighed.

"WHAT?!" he yelled after he pulled away from our hug.

"DINNER'S READY!"

"WE'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE BOTH WEARING CLOTHES!"

Funny how my sisters said the same thing. Maybe they aren't very different.

"MAY! I SAID WE'D BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" he said with a reddened face.

"FINE!"

We heard footsteps as she walked away.

"Heheh sorry about that. My sister is the exact same as yours. I'm just glad I don't have three of her," he said jokingly.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we should probably get down to dinner now."

"Sure."

He took my hand and led me down the hallway. We got to some stairs and started to walk down them. About halfway down, I lost my footing, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, Misty! Are you alright?"

"What?" I questioned. I wasn't really sure what happened. I felt some pain in my left ankle. A lot of pain, as a matter of fact.

"Misty! You fell down the stairs! Are you hurt?" he asked with much concern in his voice.

I gasped in pain. "Yeah. My ankle hurts a lot," I said with a scared look on my face while grabbing my ankle.

Gary picked me up so that I was piggy-backing him.

"Gary, what in the hell are you doing?!" I asked a little annoyed.

"I'm gonna carry you to the kitchen for some ice, miss princess."

"Oh," was all I could say.

'_He really cares for me.'_

"Gary?"

He stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he turned around and kissed my cheek.

"I would love you even more if you would keep moving. I do kinda have an injured ankle."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," he said as he started to walk again.

"It's okay, I know that you're really trying to help me, and I'm being a brat. Sorry."

He laughed. "I think that it's funny that the first time I saved you, you laughed at me, and a few days later, you're saying that you're sorry and you love me."

"Whatever you say. I don't really care. It's true."

He got into the kitchen and got some ice out to put on my ankle. His grandpa walked in with a shocked expression on his face.

"Gary! What did you do to her?!"

"Gramps, I didn't do anything. Her clumsy self fell down the stairs…"

"I am not clumsy, you were pulling my arm too hard!"

"Gary, I suggest you don't try to win this. It's not gonna happen," his grandpa loudly whispered to Gary.

"I like your grandpa."

"Whatever. So gramps, what do you think about her ankle?" he asked.

"Well, it's not broken, that's for sure," he said while gingerly touching my ankle. "It's probably just bruised, but it might be a sprain, so I would say don't walk on it."

"It's okay. Gary can carry me," I said with a smug look on my face.

"What?!"

"Well, it's only fair, since you're the one who made me fall down the stairs in the first place."

"Fine," he muttered in defeat.

He carried me into their (huge) dining room and set me down on a chair right next to his. His sister was across from me, and his grandpa across from him. The table had about twenty spots, all of them neatly set.

"Thanks for having us Professer Oak," I said with a smile. My parents taught me my manners when I was young.

"Oh it really isn't a big deal Misty. We are delighted to have company! Isn't that right, May?"

"Hmm?" she questioned as she looked up from painting her nails on the table.

"Nevermind. Can you go get the food?"

"Hello? My nails are drying!"

That sounds so much like my sisters, it's uncanny.

"I'll go get it," said Gary as he stood up.

He brought in a bowl of spaghetti, a bowl of meat sauce, a bowl of salad, and a bowl of pears.

"Enjoy," said Professor Oak. "I made it myself," he said with a smile.

We all started to eat while May's nails were drying. She complimented me and asked questions that she didn't give me time to answer. She finally took a breath, so I cleared my throat.

"Professor Oak! This is delicious!"

"Why, thank you Misty!" he beamed.

In all truth, it wasn't good food. He had undercooked the pasta, and he burnt the meat sauce. But, lying is a small price to pay to make an old man smile.

We talked some more about random things, and then we said our goodbyes and left.

"So where are we going?" I asked after he set me in the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat.

"My place I guess."

_"Good."_

_I really didn't want to go home. I felt much safer in his house, and didn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on us there._

_He pulled into the driveway and ran over to pick me up. He carried me into the house on his back and set me on the couch._

_"So what do you want to do?" he asked._

_"Well, nothing that involves you pulling me down the stairs, that's for sure," I teased._

_"We can watch a movie then," he said, obviously trying to ignore my remark._

_"Which one?"_

_"How about "__The Hunger Games"__? I just got it yesterday."_

_"Sure! I love that movie! It's so romantic!" I gushed._

_We watched the movie sitting together on his couch, snuggling into each other. We were both crying by the end of it, him fighting back tears._

_"Oh Gary, you don't want to admit it, but I know that you're sensitive."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Gary, shut up. You know that nothing beats having a sensitive guy by your side?"_

_"Whatever," he said not wanting to admit defeat._

_We decided to go to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch. _

_I woke up the next morning to his snoring._

_"Gary! Stop snoring!"_

_"Whuu- Gary Oak does not snore!"_

_"Whatever… Can we go to the mall?"_

_"Why the hell would I want to do that torture?"_

_"Brownie points," I said while biting my lower lip._

_"Let's go," he jumped. _

_I loved knowing how to manipulate him. I didn't need anything, I really just wanted to get some clothes, because it's been a while. A girl needs her shopping fix! (A/N- XD)_

_He changed clothes, and took me to get fresh clothes. Thankfully, my sisters weren't awake. I got a few extra pairs of clothes, so I wouldn't have to go back there for a while._

_We went to Denny's to eat some breakfast first. We both shared our food, and when we were done, he paid, and we went to the mall._

_"Okay, where do you want to go?"_

_"Ummm I don't know…. Oooh! How about the new Victoria's Secret Pink store!"_

_"Really?" he asked, not believing what I just said._

_"Oh c'mon Gary! I'll let you pick out my new lingerie," I said in a sing-songy voice._

_"Fine," he said in defeat._

_I know how to win. I smiled. He picked me up out of his car, and made me walk while using him as a brace on my bad foot. I understood. That'd be a little awkward walking into the mall on someone's back._

_We got into the store, and found out that they were having a sale._

_"Gary! They have 5 for $26!"_

_"What?"_

_"You can get 5 panties for only $26!"_

_"You pay that much for __underwear?__" he asked in unbelief._

_"Gary, it's not that much. Would you want me to wear these?" I asked while holding up a pair of purple lace backed panties. "Or some of your boxers?"_

_"Whatever. Just get what you want so we can get out of here."_

_"Darn it!"_

_"What?"_

_"I forgot my wallet," I said sadly. "We can always come back again later I guess."_

_"Just get whatever, I have money."_

_"Really? Awh thanks!" I smiled at him._

_We walked around the store, and he picked out some panties and I picked out some panties. I also got a bra and a zip up hoodie._

_He paid the $111 at the cash register and we left. As we walked/hobbled out, I kissed him on the cheek._

_"What's that for?"_

_"Well… thanks. You really didn't have to do that."_

_He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "I'd do anything to make you happy."_

_I believed him. He really does unconditionally love me._

_"Where to next?" he asked._

_"Well, I kinda just want to go back to your place. You know, test my new merchandise," I said seductively._

_"Well, I'm game for a little fashion show," he winked at me._

_I smiled._

_As we were walking past the food court, a few guys whistled at me, but we just kept walking, him trying to ignore them, and me, secretly happy that he's jealous._

_We were still walking when a teenage boy stepped in front of us, leaning against a chair._

_"So you come here often?" he said to me, completely ignoring Gary. His grip tightened around my shoulder._

_"Well it's none of your business, so if you don't mind, we are leaving now," I scoffed. His grip loosened a little._

_"Well, I think you should ditch this loser and come have some real fun with us," he said while jerking a thumb at his cronies._

_"You losers don't have what it takes to be with her. She's a mature lady. You're all just little kids trying to find a girlfriend that doesn't exist. Now leave us alone before I lose my temper."_

_"You're the loser!" the kid said angrily._

_"Great comeback, did your mom help you with that?" Gary scoffed._

_The kid threw a punch at Gary, but it instead hit my arm. He didn't have the best hand-eye coordination I'm guessing._

_"Misty, are you okay?" Gary asked me._

_"Yeah... Well I will be as soon as you beat that loser's ass."_

_"Already done," he said while rolling up his sleeves. He threw a punch that landed square on his throat._

_His friends were coming over, so we rushed out, him carrying me out to his car. I know that he could've taken all of them at once and won with one hand tied behind his back, but he knew that he had to make sure I was safe first. My safety was more important to him than beating up some teenager punks._

_We got into his car, and he drove away._

_"You sure you're okay?" he asked with concern and a hint of jealousy in his voice._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"_

_"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? They never even landed a punch on me."_

_"Well I mean the jealousy," I said matter-of-factly._

_"No, no, no. Gary Oak does not get jealous."_

_"I'm not complaining. It actually kinda turns me on that you care that much."_

_"Well then let's get home. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he said seductively._

_He put the pedal down and drove as fast as he could toward his house._

_To Be Continued…._

_**I'm sorry to say that with school started, I won't be able to write as much because all of the assignments and tests and stuff plus stingers (our school dance team) is a lot on my plate, so I can only write during the weekends or maybe some insomniatic nights… :( but the show will go on! Just less frequent updates. Hopefully once a week until competition season! Also! Please check out my new (kinda) story! Its this story, but written in Gary's POV! :) I also wrote a songfic called Wanted and a oneshot called Good Things Come! :) Please read and review! Also, if you want anything to happen in the story, PM me and I can make it work maybe.. :) Love!**_


	6. The Beach

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review if you want me to continue! PM me with any ideas you have on how to make this a better story! :) Thanks_

_P.S. The May in this chapter is the one from Hoenn, not Gary's sister._

**Chapter 6- The Beach**

We pulled into his driveway, and walked into the house. My ankle still hurt a little, so he carried me, and I was fine with it. He told me to wait on the couch, and I did.

He went upstairs to his room and changed clothes, apparently, because when he came back down, he was only wearing board shorts. He had a towel in his hand.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"We're going to the beach," he said with a bright smile.

"Okay I know that you really want to see me in a bikini, but why are we going to the beach?"

He laughed. "You're cute." He sighed and walked closer to me. He brushed my hair out of my face. "I've seen you in less than a bikini, just to remind you. I want to go to the beach because the waves are supposed to be great today."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I don't know if I was more surprised that he brought up my nudity, or that he wanted to catch a wave. I decided on the latter. "I didn't know that you surfed?"

"I have ever since my parents left for Sayda Island when I was young. I always thought that maybe if I learned how to surf, they might take me to the island with me… I guess old dreams die hard," he chuckled. "So are we going to go?"

"But I don't have a bathing suit with me, and I am most definitely NOT going skinny dipping in this lifetime."

"Calm down, Red. I'll take you home to change."

"Oh… okay then."

My ankle was feeling better, so I walked out to his car. He went to get his surfboard, which he strapped on top of his car, and then he drove away.

He pulled into my driveway, and I jumped out quickly, to make sure he wouldn't follow me in. I didn't want my sisters to embarrass me again.

I changed into my favorite aquamarine bikini, and ran down the stairs. I had to get out of there before they noticed me.

"Misty?"

Too late. I had already ran out the door when they called my name.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect. Let's go now please."

He stepped on the gas pedal.

"Lemme guess. Your sisters were awake?"

"Yes unfortunately. But they didn't notice me," I smiled.

He chuckled and kept driving. He actually drove the speed limit, which surprised me.

"Not that it's bad, but why are you driving the speed limit?"

"Haha well funny story, really. I used to speed a lot, and I guess it caught up with me. I got three speeding tickets in two weeks. Gramps got really mad at me, so he made me promise not to do that again, so I don't usually speed. Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason, you just seemed like a 'need for speed' kinda guy."

"Yeah…" he trailed off. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was hiding something from me, but what was it? I needed to find out.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, why? Do you think I am?"

"Yes," I replied bluntly.

"Well I'm not so just drop it," he snapped back at me.

"Don't get snippy with me!"

"I'm not! You know what? You're just like your sisters, nosy."

Ouch.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to the beach with you, I'm going home."

"Misty," he said sympathetically. I wasn't that mad, but I wanted to see how far I could push him.

"NO! Pull. Over. Right. Now!"

He did as I asked. We were on the highway, and it was about 1 P.M. on Thursday, so no other cars really passed us. For a moment, there was only silence.

"Misty, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Well then why did you say it?!"

"I was just angry at myself I guess. I'm not used to opening up to people. If I tell you my secret will you stay?"

"Maybe," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Okay well, when I was younger, about 14, I used to take my grandpa's car without asking, and I just went for rides around town. He never even used it, so I didn't see a problem. We didn't have any cops in Pallet back then, so I could drive, miss stop signs, speed, whatever I wanted to do. One day, a stray dog ran out on the road in front of me, and I stopped to miss it. I didn't know that there was a thin layer of ice on the road, so I slid and crashed into a tree. I didn't know what to do, so I called May to see if she would help me. She said no, and told gramps. He got pretty pissed off at me, and he made me pay for the damages and promise never to drive recklessly again. I was pretty scared, from the accident and gramps, so I agreed."

"Wow," was all I could say. I wouldn't believe what I just heard if anyone else said it, but I believed him. I got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sad/concerned voice.

I walked over to the drivers' seat and pulled him out of it. I just hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for telling me that." I'm glad he could open up to me.

"Whatever, can we just go to the beach?"

I smiled. "Whatever you want."

'_Did he really just turn that situation around just like that?'_

I got back into the passenger seat, and he drove off to the beach. We arrived a few minutes later, and thankfully, there weren't many people around.

"Watch this," was all he said as he unstrapped his surfboard from the roof. He ran out to the waves, and I just took his towel and sat on it near the water's edge.

He was paddling out, when a giant wave was starting to form.

'_I hope he doesn't get hurt.'_

I should know better. Gary was like a pro at surfing. He attacked the wave. He did an aerial 360, some other cool-looking moves, and some sick carving. I could tell he was trying to impress me, and I was glad. He got back after a few minutes.

"So?" he asked as he was dripping onto the sand.

"Well you did some cool shredding?" I half-asked. I wasn't into surfing, so I had no idea what that meant, but I've heard of it before.

He laughed. "Since you obviously know nothing about surfing, how about I give you a lesson?"

"Hhmph! Fine, as long as I get to teach _you_ something later!" I said. I was going to enjoy that.

"Deal."

'_Yes!'_

He set the board down on the sand and told me to stand on it.

"How's that going to help me? Just let me go out there and show you. I know what I'm doing!" I lied. I just wanted to impress him, or fail miserably at it.

"No! You aren't ready. You could seriously get hurt! I've trained a long time, and I started slow. Have I gotten hurt? No. Please don't go out there yet," he pleaded.

If I only would've listened. I took his board and ran out into the surf.

"If you can do it without getting hurt, then I can just as well!"

He called after me to stop, but I ran as fast as I could and jumped on the board.

"I can do this!" I yelled. I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure him or me, but either way I started to paddle out to the waves.

'_No turning back now.'_

I hopped up onto my feet and immediately felt unsteady.

'_Maybe this wasn't a good idea after a-'_

My thoughts got cut short when a huge wave came towering over me, wiping me out in an instant. Then it all went black….

"MISTY! Wake up," I heard a voice shaking me.

"Whu-" I said dazed. I had just awoken on a blanket of sand. I was on the beach. I remembered everything until the wave knocked me out.

He hugged me.

"Misty thank God you're alright," he said hugging me even tighter. "I thought I lost you." I decided to play a joke on him.

"Okay, so who are you?" He shot straight up.

"What?! It's me Gary! Don't you remember me? Maybe you need to go to a hospital."

I laughed.

"Dammit Misty! Don't scare me like that!" I sat up.

"Well, sorry, but you tease me a lot too, FYI. So what really happened to me?"

"Well," he started. "You stupidly ignored my advice and went out to a huge wave. The wave slammed you, and you passed out. I swam out to you and dragged you in."

I hugged him. "Thanks for saving me."

"Well I wasn't about to let you drown. Are you hurt?"

I started to stand up. "I don't think s- aah!" I fell down due to a burning sensation in my leg.

"What's wrong?!" he asked with concern while hovering over me. I clutched my leg.

"It really hurts," I managed to choke out.

He picked me up bridal style and started walking to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he strapped me into the seat.

He got into the drivers' seat and replied. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! I really don't want to go to the hospital!" I screamed. I hated being in hospitals. Ever since mom died, I never trusted them. I don't know why, but I didn't.

"Why not?! You need medical attention! Please just let me take you there!"

"Gary please, we can go to Brock's house for healing, just anywhere but the hospital!" Brock had always been a good friend, and his girlfriend was one of the nurse Joys, but I had no clue which one. They all looked the same.

"Fine," he muttered angrily. "Where does he live?"

"Pewter City," I told him, glad that I wouldn't be going to a hospital.

He drove all the way to Pewter in silence. We got into the city, and I gave him further directions. We finally got to Brock's house.

Gary came over to my side to pick me up. He carried me to the door and rang the bell. No one answered.

"Let's try the Pokemon center. They could be there."

"They?"

"Yeah, Brock is dating Nurse Joy."

"Oh."

He took me back to the car and drove to the Pokemon center. There were no trainers there, thankfully. Unfortunately, there was no Nurse Joy or Brock there either.

"Let's check the back."

He followed my command, and we opened the door to the back of the Pokemon center. I heard a noise from Joy's room.

"Hey, I heard a noise coming from her room."

He carried me over to the door, and I knocked on it.

No answer. He got impatient, and he kicked the door open. He shouldn't have.

We walked in on Brock and Joy making out… shirtless.

"Dude!" shouted Brock as Joy covered up with a cover.

"Sorry bro, but Misty needs help!" he said after he turned around.

"Give us a minute?" he asked like a demand.

Gary carried me out and shut the door behind us. He set me down on a waiting chair in the center's lobby. They came out to meet us (fully clothed this time) a few minutes later.

"So, Misty, what's wrong?" asked Joy. Her voice was sweet and innocent. I chuckled in my head. Yeah right, innocent.

"Well I-"

Gary cut me off. "She stupidly went surfing, and being the beginner she was, she wiped out and hurt her leg."

I slapped his cheek.

"Well it's true!"

"Stop it you two! Let me see your leg," commanded Joy.

I propped my leg up on a chair with some help from Gary.

"I know what'll fix this!" she exclaimed as she went to her room to get something. She came back with an expensive looking bottle of cream.

"This should fix you right up," she said as she rubbed some cream on my leg. It cooled it down dramatically, and I felt better almost instantly.

"Wow! What is that stuff?!" I asked.

"Well, let's just say a little magic," she smiled.

We said thanks to them, and they asked us over to dinner.

"Sorry, but I think I should get Misty home and tell her sisters," he said right before he quickly pulled me out of the center.

"Are you kidding me?! I do NOT want to tell my sisters!" I screamed at him.

"Don't worry, we won't tell your sisters, I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you."

I blushed. "Oh, okay."

"What's wrong? Do you not want to be with me now?" he asked, seeming kinda hurt.

"No! I mean yes! Well nothing's wrong, and I do want to be with you, I just really don't want to deal with them at all in the near future."

"Oh. You know you can't avoid them forever, right?"

"Well, I know I can't, but I can damn well try," I grumbled.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take care of you at my place."

"Okay then, drive."

He did. He drove us all the way back to Cerulean. He took me inside and set me on the couch.

"You need to relax. What movie should I rent?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Okay, be back in five."

He left, and I decided to explore his room. I hobbled up the stairs and opened his door. I noticed his closet door was open, and he had a _lot_ of clothes. Not as many as my sisters of course, but for a guy, it was a lot.

I heard the door open downstairs.

'_He couldn't be back already, could he?'_

I walked downstairs relieved to find Gary walking in the door.

"Hey."

"Were you in my room?"

"Maybeee," I smirked in a sing-songy voice.

"Nosy," he joked back.

"Well, now it's kinda _our _room," I giggled.

"Well, maybe it should be," he said in an all too serious voice.

"Wait a second. Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, I don't see why not, you practically live here already."

I thought about it for a minute and came to my senses. He's right.

"Okay, deal."

"Good. As soon as your leg heals, we can pack your stuff and move it here," he smiled. Our relationship was moving really fast, but I didn't mind. These things were eventually going to happen anyway. Why wait?

He put the movie in the dvd player and went into the kitchen to get some popcorn.

The title screen replaced the previously black screen.

'_Yes! Twilight!'_

I know that most people hate that movie, but I think it's romantic. Gary didn't really want to watch it, even though he didn't actually say that, but I knew he just wanted brownie points. Plus, the movie didn't really matter. We wouldn't be paying that much attention to it.

He came back with the popcorn. He pressed play and the movie started. We talked through the whole thing, and when it was done, we went up to his room.

"I think that the hero of the day deserves a reward," he said seductively as he closed the door behind him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"But Gary we can't... I'm on my period."

"Well, I'm a pirate who sails the red sea?"

I laughed. "Well I have to give you props, that was good, but sorry, you aren't gonna get any. Plus, my leg is still injured because of you!"

"That was not my fault at all and you know it! If you would have listened to me-"

"You really think that saying shit like that will help you?" I snapped back.

"Sorry," was all he halfheartedly said.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Would you mind if I stayed at May's house tonight?"

"May?"

"Yeah. May's been a good friend since I was a kid, and with being on that journey with Ash, I haven't seen her in forever," I said without pausing. Ash meant nothing to me now, and it felt good.

"Oh I thought you meant my sister. Well, it's okay, I can hang out with Brad."

"Brad?"

"Yes, I do have friends too, you know." Well no shit…

"Okay Mr. Smarty-pants. I meant who is Brad?"

"He's just a friend from high school. We played football together."

"You never told me you played football."

"Well you never asked."

"Okay, fair enough. So you're fine with me going over to May's?"

"Yeah, I can take you now. Where does she live?"

"I'm not sure, she might've moved since then. I'll call her and ask to make sure."

I got out my phone and dialed May's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, May, it's Misty."

"Misty!" she shrieked. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over tonight? Do you still live in Cerulean?"

"You still don't have to ask if you can come over, you know that! And yep, same house. See you soon!" she said as she hung up the phone. Well someone was in a hurry.

"Okay, May says it's fine."

"Okay well I guess let's go."

We walked out to his car and he started driving.

"Where to?"

"Right across from the gym."

"Really?"

"Yep."

We got there, and I made Gary come to the porch with me to meet May. I rang the doorbell, and it was opened by a boy our age with green hair and green eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"DREW! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, BUT MISTY IS COMING OVER TONIGHT!" May shouted from upstairs. She was walking down the steps now.

"Misty! I'm glad you could co-" she stopped. "Who's that?"

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing, but I'm guessing it's Drew?"

"Oh, sorry, Misty and stranger, this is Drew. He and I are… dating."

"Really? Well this is my boyfriend Gary."

"NO WAY! This is so exciting! We could have a double date!" I knew that Gary would hate going on a double date.

"Sorry, but I really have to go meet a friend tonight. Drew, do you want to come with?" Gary asked.

"That sounds good," said Drew.

They walked out of the door, and I could almost swear that I heard Drew say 'Thanks' to Gary. Party poopers. No matter, we could have more fun without them.

"Well May, you are going to tell me all about you and Drew," I smiled.

"Same with you and Gary," she giggled back. This was going to be a night to remember.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. The Sleepover

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review if you want me to continue! PM me with any ideas you have on how to make this a better story! :) Thanks_

**Chapter 7- The Sleepover**

"So… tell me about Gary!" May shouted.

"Can I at least clean up?!"

"Fine!" she whined. "But as soon as you're done, you WILL tell me about Gary!"

"And you about Drew!" I smiled.

I went upstairs to the bathroom, I remembered my way around even though I hadn't been there in almost ten years. She used to live there with her parents and brother, but they left them to go on vacation to an island one year, but their plane never landed. Her brother, a few years later, was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and ended up bleeding out in the alley behind a gas station. The police caught the gunman, and he was put away for life, for her brother wasn't the only victim of the shooter's breakdown. She said she wanted a roommate, and I offered, but she didn't want me to have to leave our group in the middle of our travels, so I assumed that she found someone. I didn't know it was a boy.

I finished cleaning myself up in the bathroom and went downstairs to find May lounging on the couch with a movie in.

"Starting without me?" I gasped jokingly.

"_You're_ the one who's seen every movie on the planet!"

That used to be true. I didn't hang out with my sisters when I was younger, and I wasn't very popular, so I decided movies were a good way to occupy my time.

"Not anymore!"

"Shhh! The movie is on!"

"Fine…" I sighed. "So is Drew the reason you didn't want me to be your roommate?"

"What? No. Drew is NOT my roommate."

"Well why was he over here then?"

"Duh! I told you, he's my boyfriend!"

"Are you really serious?"

"As a heart attack."

I hugged her.

"That is the cutest thing ever."

"We are just dating…"

"But you guys are made for each other!" I squealed.

"No. You and Gary are made for each other," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up…"

"What? So it's perfectly normal for you to say it, but not me?"

"Exactly."

"You're impossible…"

We talked about everything during the movie. How Gary saved me, and how I fell for him. The movie ended.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"Me and Drew and you and Gary. We're all going to the beach."

I was about to argue with her, but I realized that it was pointless. She wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she squealed.

The next day, after the boys got home, we all headed to the beach in Gary's red convertible.

"Are we there yet?" asked May for the hundredth time.

"If you say that one more time, I swear I _will_ stop driving and I _will_ kick you out."

May was silent for the rest of the ride.

We finally arrived at the beach and no one else was there.

"Why is no one here?" asked Drew.

"Awesome. I hate when beaches are crowded," said May. "Come on, Drew. You can rub sunscreen on my back," she winked at him.

They ran off towards the sand together.

"Gary?"

"You can rub your own sunscreen in," he joked.

"No, Gary. Would you care if I took your car to the store really quick?"

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"No. Stay here."

"Okay."

I jumped in his car and went to the store to get some feminine products. I got them just in time, too. I hurried back to the beach and met Gary on the sand.

"Hey Gary."

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "How about we go home, I get you some medicine, and we just watch a movie instead?"

I smiled at him. He always knew what to say.

I was going to tell May that we were leaving when I saw her running over to me.

"Misty! Drew just asked me to marry him!" she squealed as she jumped into my arms.

I hugged back. "I'm so happy for you! How'd you say yes?"

She stopped jumping, as if realizing something. "I kinda forgot that part.."

"May!"

She ran back over to Drew, and then dragged him back over to us.

"She said yes!" exclaimed Drew.

Gary pulled him in for a bro hug.

"Atta boy!" said Gary.

"So can we all go do something to celebrate?" asked May.

"Actually-" started Gary.

"We'd love to," I finished for him, giving him a look.

"Where should we go?" asked Drew.

"I know the perfect place. We're going on a little vacation."

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," was all he said before we got in his car.

_To Be Continued…_

_Sorry this chapter is so short! I feel like I have to make them short in order to get them written/typed whatever lol.. Review please!_


	8. Friends and Benefits

___Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

___So I'm back(: after reading this story again, I've realized it's not very good and pretty unrealistic, so it's probably going to end soon so I can sart writing a better story. Any ideas on a new story? It'll be another GAMR/egoshippy story. Anyways, here's chapter 8!_

_**Chapter 8- Friends and Benefits**_

We all piled into Gary's car and he started to drive.

"Well are you going to tell us where you're taking us, or not?" I asked.

"I told you. It's a surprise," he said with a smirk.

I wanted to be alone with him so badly, but I wanted to celebrate May and Drew's engagement, like any good friend would do.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of Dave and Busters, a play games and eat kinda place.

"I love this place!" squealed May.

As we walked in, I whispered to Gary.

"You're the best, you know that, right?"

"Well I have to be this good to keep up with you," he said with a smirk. I still love seeing that smirk.

...

Five hours later, we walked out the door.

"So, where to next?" I chirped.

"Misty," Gary whispered. "I think we should give May and Drew some alone time," he said with a wink.

"Gary, I heard that!" exclaimed May.

Gary was about to speak when interrupted by Drew.

"May, that might not be such a bad idea," he said in a low voice with a wink.

"So we'll take you guys back to May's, and we can go to your place," I said to Gary with a wink.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked May. "Let's go!"

...

After we dropped off May and Drew at her house, Gary drove us home.

"So," I asked, leaning into him, "what are you planning on doing when we get home?"

"Something special," he replied with a wink and a smirk.

"I hope you know I'm on my period," I said with a laugh.

"That's not what I was planning on," he smiled.

"Well than what are you planning?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

"Tell me!"

He stopped at the red light, looked at me, and smiled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Fine."

"Oh c'mon Misty, don't be like that," he pleaded.

"This better be a really good surprise."

"Oh trust me, it will be," he grinned.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Why did we just drive by your house?" I asked, looking out the window.

"We aren't going to my house," he said with a smile.

"Well then where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied.

I decided to just keep quiet. He wouldn't tell me no matter how hard I tried.

He turned onto a dark road.

"I don't like the way this road looks, Gary," I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe," he winked.

He makes me feel safe. I trusted him.

A few minutes later he pulled over to the side of the road, next to a small path.

We got out of the car, I took his hand, and he led me down the path. We walked up to a small pond with beautiful flowers blooming all around it.

"Gary, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, wrapping his arm around me.

I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace and I hugged back. He smelled fresh.

"Misty, you know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Yeah, I do, why?"

He smiled. "I do. I like the sound of that."

"Gary, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So," he got down on one knee, "Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?"

...

"Misty! Wake up! Please wake up!"

I blinked a few times.

"What just happened?"

"Well I asked you to marry me, and you fainted," he said.

"Oh my gosh, Gary, I am so so sorry!"

"It's alright," he chuckled. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"My question?"

"Oh! Of course I'll marry you!"

"You're all I could ever want," he smiled as he hugged me.

He's all I ever wanted, and now he's all I'll ever want.

**The End**

**Yay! It's over! Haha sorry about the abrupt ending, and sorry if you wanted me to continue, but I wasn't feeling this story. It started out pretty weak.. But I will start a new egoshipping story soon! And this time, it's gonna be better! I promise! I might write a quick oneshot before I start the story. Let me know what you think! PM me with ideas, thoughts, or whatever ^_^ Please review!**


End file.
